Lo que deseo lo obtengo
by AmeSwan
Summary: Cuando has visto a una persona y deseas tenerlo, se vuelve una terrible obsesión. [ZoSan] [LawSan]


**Disclaimer: One piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

¿Por qué hace eso?, se preguntaba Sanji mientras el otro lo tocaba, con lágrimas en los ojos pedía que le dejase, pero Law estaba segado por sus deseos que no escuchaba lo que se le decía. Sanji sabía que no había hecho nada para que Law le desease de esa manera, siempre se portaba indiferente cuando se encontraba cerca de él, entonces ¿por qué se encontraba encima de su cuerpo?, como empezó aquello, Sanji se lo preguntaba una y otra y otra vez…

* * *

Un joven pelinegro andaba por las calles de Sabondi paseando mientras sus compañeros recolectada lo necesario para su viaje por el mar, en eso se detuvo a observar una escena que le pareció interesante, un chico rubio se encontraba en las afueras de una tienda de despensa tomando lo que parecía una fruta y acercándola a su rostro para respirar su delicado aroma, el pelinegro se acercó a él, vio sus facciones bien parecidas, su cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, su piel blanca y delicada incluso pudo notar sus ojos de un color azul intenso, sintió cada vez unas ganas intensas de acercarse al hermoso rubio que se encontraba frente a el –"Me gusta, creo que me voy a divertir un poco en este lugar"- pensó después de un rato, ese chico le había atraído de forma tal que sintió un deseo incontrolable de tenerlo entre sus brazos y con una mirada más que lujuriosa en su rostro se acercó a unos metros de él.

El rubio no se daba cuenta que era observado y el moreno estaba por hablarle cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte grito.

-Oi cocinero- vio como a lo lejos un joven peliverde llegaba junto al rubio y lo empezaba a jalonear. -Vamos tenemos que salir de la isla, la marina nos ha descubierto Luffy y los demás nos están esperando en el barco- vio como este giró un poco su rostro mostrándole una media sonrisa en su rostro, pues el peliverde a lo lejos se dio cuenta que el rubio era observado por el pelinegro y no le gusto para nada la mirada que le dirigía a su nakama.

-¡Así que un mugiwara!…- Con una mueca de molestia Trafalgar Law no pudo más que chistar ya que se llevaban a su presa sin que pudiera hacer algo. –Espero volver a verte rubio y entonces serás mío.- pensó viendo cómo se perdían a lo lejos.

Estando en Punk Jasar, Trafalgar Law se encontró de nuevo a Luffy capitán de la tripulación de los mugiwara, con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro se acercó a él ya que eso significaba ver de nuevo al pelirrubio que conoció en Sabondi y esta vez no dejaría que esa oportunidad se le escape de las manos.

-¿Haré una alianza contigo y tu tripulación Luffy-ya?- Esta vez no pudo ocultar la sonrisa, tendría muy cerca a ese joven que tanto deseaba.

-¡Está bien!, seremos buenos amigos trafy, vamos, te presentare a todos- dijo el pelinegro con gran emoción, le siguió hasta que llegaron donde se encontraban sus nakama.

-Sanji, mucho gusto- le expendio la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Sanji! que hermosa sonrisa, ¡tú serás mío!", pensó, tuvo que contenerse al sentir ese roce en su piel, si no hubiera nadie presente en ese momento lo tomaría sin más ni más. Sin embargo, no había notado que el peliverde que se encontraba a su lado lo veía con furia, este ya había notado desde antes esa mirada que ahora le brindaba al rubio y sabía que ahora más que nunca tendría que estar cerca de él, pues Law pretendía otra cosa con su nakama sus ojos lo decían todo.

Ya estando en el barco, Law no apartaba la vista de Sanji, lo seguía con la mirada, observaba todos sus movimientos y su comportamiento, le encantaba todo lo que hacía a excepción de la molestia que sentía cuando el rubio se comportaba tan caballeroso con las mujeres del barco, en especial con esa peli naranja.

Claro no perdió un solo instante para poder acercársele, cada que podía iba a la cocina a pediré algo de beber o comer, le hacía insinuaciones y le regalaba miradas coquetas, sin embargo Sanji siempre lo ignoraba y era indiferente a lo que Law hacía, él tenía presente que el pelinegro solo era un Shichibucai con el cual tenían una alianza y que pronto dejaría de fastidiarlo.

Por otro lado, Zoro no perdía de vista a Trafalgar, si este se daba cuenta que se acercaba al rubio iba de inmediato con cualquier excusa para apartarlo de él. Y esto era porque Zoro estaba muy molesto con la presencia del Shichibucai, y es que el espadachin desde hace mucho tiempo era la pareja de Sanji, cosa que Law desconocía.

Flash back…

Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el Baratie supo que algo dio un vuelco en su corazón, tal vez fue amor a primera vista, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Cuando supo que este hombre formaría parte de su tripulación y que sería uno de sus nakama no pudo contener una gran alegría en su interior¸ día tras día le observaba y sentía que cada vez lo quería más. Sin embargo, no comprendía que había sucedido desde un principio que peleaban todo el tiempo, por cualquier cosa, a Zoro eso lo lastimada mucho pero por otro lado esas peleas y discusiones con el rubio significaban una forma de estar cerca de él.

Sentía la necesidad de tenerlo lo más cerca que se pudiese, es por eso que cada vez que la navegante pedía que alguien se quedara a ayudar a Sanji en la cocina, Zoro se ofrecía y no le importaba las caras de sorpresa que le daban sus nakama, si esa era otra forma de estar al lado de su amor, lo haría.

Había momentos que tenía que contenerse para abrazarlo y darle un beso, no quería alejarlo de él por una torpeza suya. Había nacido en él un amor bastante puro y profundo, no sabía cómo decírselo, temía decirle sus sentimientos y que este lo rechazara y se distanciara cosa que al espadachín aterraba. Y esa necesidad de tenerlo estaba acabando con su paciencia tenía que sacar sus sentimientos, lo más pronto posible.

Un día llegaron a una isla, todos se fueron a hacer las responsabilidades que Nami les había dado, Zoro siguió a Sanji a hacer las compras para la despensa, cosa que a éste sorprendió, pero el peliverde sabía que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

-Oye cabeza de alga ¿qué mosco te pico?, tú nunca habías venido conmigo, ¿qué pretendes?-muy en el fondo Sanji estaba más que feliz, por fin un momento para compartir con el peliverde, ya que al igual que Zoro sentía una atracción especial hacia su nakama desde hace ya mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta, pero no tenía oportunidad de estar junto al espadachín a solas para hacérselo saber.

Por su parte Zoro solamente guardo silencio, le diría lo que sentía pero en un lugar que no fuera tan concurrida por la gente. Sanji no insistió.

Pasando por lo que parecía unas ruinas en medio de la ciudad, Zoro tomo de la muñeca a Sanji, arrastrándolo adentro de estas.

-Cocinero, yo…yo, no sé cómo decírtelo, pero si no lo hago ahora voy a reventar, yo…yo te quiero y no solamente como mi aliado deseo que estés a mi lado para siempre, no me rechaces por favor porque si lo haces me destrozaras el corazón.-

Sanji soltó una pequeña risita, al verlo Zoro creyó que se estaba burlando de él por hacerle saber sus emociones, agachando la mirada y esperando el rechazo definitivo. –Creí que nunca me lo dirías- el peliverde quedo asombrado por la respuesta levantando la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos. –Sabes hace mucho que esperaba que me dijeras lo que sentías por mí, porque tardaste tanto maldito idiota?.-

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir cocinero?.-

-Que yo también te quiero maldita sea, desde hace tiempo había notado las miradas intensas que me brindabas, pero no quería decírtelo para no ser tan obvio y solo espere paciente tu jodida confesión.-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Sí! mi respuesta es sí, quiero estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante si me lo permites marimo.- Zoro no podía aguantarse la felicidad que su corazón sentía, se acercó más a Sanji dándole un beso con mucha ternura y amor.

Fin Flash back

Zoro no soportaba los celos que sentía cada vez que Law se acercaba a Sanji, es por ello que decidió que el pelinegro se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que el cocinero era suyo.

Esa noche, Law se encontraba sentado en la cubierta del barco dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, pensaba pescar de sorpresa a Sanji y así poder robarle un beso. Y tal vez algo más. Se levantó de su lugar y caminando lenta y silenciosamente se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina, en donde se detuvo observando por la ventanilla de esta al rubio que se encontraba de espaldas, se lamio los labios pensando en lo que haría con él esa noche, puso su mano en el picaporte, pero se detuvo cuando se abrió de pronto la puerta que daba a la enfermería, entrando por ella Zoro, vio como Sanji le miro y le sonrió y como el espadachín sin pensarlo lo abrazo con fuerza besándolo y acariciándolo apasionadamente sin que Sanji opusiera resistencia.

Law no sabía qué hacer ante lo que estaba viendo, apretó los puños tan fuerte que los sintió sangrar, sentía una furia intensa, quería entrar, golpear y noquear al peliverde y tomar a Sanji por la fuerza y más fue su rabia cuando Zoro al notar su presencia le miro con aires de triunfo y besando con más intensidad a su cocinero.

Se fue corriendo de ese lugar, no sabía cómo ni cuándo pero Sanji, a Sanji lo tendría entre sus brazos tarde o temprano.

* * *

 **Esta historia está en progreso en la cuenta de mi hermana. Pero ya era hora de meterla a fanfiction :D**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
